Danny's unknown
by ciny15
Summary: What if Danny had a daughter who was a teenager he never knew about? I don't own CSI ny I changed a few things on chap 3 and 4 let me know if you like it
1. Chapter 1

**At a hotel

* * *

**

Danny, Don, and Mac were at a crime sense at a hotel

"What do we got Mac?"Danny asked

"Names Michael Black 42 years old on a business trip shot to death"

"Ok let's get to work"Don said

Danny and Don talked about the Mets game that was on the last night when they heard a noise from the room next door "That room is closed for remolding right?"Danny asked and started walking to the door Mac stayed back and Don headed with Danny they cheeked the bedroom, but nothing and then started to go to the bathroom door "Come out with your hands up"Danny yelled and Don opened it outran a teenage girl knocking Don down Danny grabbed her shirt from the back and pulled her back and put his firearm away Danny asked "Who are you?"she didn't say a word Don came up "Don't be stupid little girl we're pissed as it is answer us?"grabbing her arm firm yet not hard she turned to face Don and spat in his face and kicked Danny they both let her go and she started running again Mac had walked out as she was running He wrapped his arm around her stomach Don and Danny run out and looked at her and ran over Don grabbed her hard and slammed her in the wall and slapped a pair of cuffs on her they took her downtown and Mac let Don and Danny talk to her she was sitting in the interrogatory room

** The girls POV**

"Well Miss I never got you name"Danny said look at her

"Oh I'm so sorry It's Jane Doe"I answer him in a smart ass tone

"Look you're making this harder on yourself just answer and lose you tone young lady"Don said in a strict tone hitting his hands on the table

I just laugh and say"I know the Bad ass tricks and it doesn't work with me your wasting your time"

"Look Princess we can sit here all day, but I would really like to go home soon so just give us your name"Danny said I sigh

"Fine Damn you guys are no fun I'm Roxy"I finally say and look at them

"Last name please"Don said in a nice voice I look at him and smile

"How about a game? Try to guess my last name" I lean my arms on the table

"Look kid I'm sure your mom and dad are looking for you so tell us your name and I can call your parents"Danny said, but wait did he call me kid I hate that I lean back and say "That's where your wrong Mom passed away and never meet my father I heard he's a deadbeat ass hole cop"

* * *

**TBC**

** Review**


	2. Chapter 2

I sit here looking at two very pissed men the tall dark haired one looks like his about to kill me

"Give us your name please"Don tries the nice guy trick on me I just sit back and laugh and start playing with my hair and grab a piece of gum out of my bag Danny Grabs my bag and dumps everything out and starts looking for ID, but I don't have any I see my pack of cigarettes fall out I grab them and light it up Don grabbed it out of my hand and put it out then grabbed my pack and broke them

"You are so going to buy me more now"I say looking at him

"No way Little one you're too young you can't be what 16 17? and your smokin no way in hell"Don says

"You said your dad was a cop right?"Danny asks

"Yea why?"

"Open up"Danny says I shank no. That really pissed him off

"OPEN YOUR MOUTH NOW"Danny yells at me I almost opened, but stopped myself and smiled big Don and Danny slapped the table making me jump Don grabbed my face making me open and Danny swabbed me "Stay"Danny says while him and Don start walking out of the room

"What the fuck am I a dog"I say out load Danny turned to me and walked over and stand in front of me

"You been watch what ya say or I'll give you what you deserve got me?"

"Now what is it I deserve?"

"A good Ass spanking" I glare at him 'he can't do that can I'm 15 years old he can't spank me' Danny and Don walk out

**End of Roxy's POV**

**Danny's POV**

Don and I are walking to the lab "I can't believe that girl I just wanted to pull her over my knee she needs it"I say and put her DNA in the computer

"I know Danno when I was her age if a girl talked or acted like that she would have been pulled over someones lap and got the daylights spanked out of her"the computer beeped telling me its done I look at the screen and I'm shocked the DNA match's mine how is that I walk back to the Room where I leave her and asked "Who's your mother?"

"Debra Swan why" I rub my head I remember her but it's been like 16 17 years ago "How old are you?"

"15"

Oh god no can it be she is my daughter Lindsay is going to kill me I look at her "Did your mother tell you about your dad?"

"A little why?"

"Tell me what she told you?"

"She told me he was a cop but wanted to be a baseball player and his name was Danny are something like that WHY?" she yelled at me

"Oh my God I'm your father"I look at her and she says


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my God I'm your Father"I look at her and she say's

* * *

"Oh hell no you're not Danny? I want some prove you're my dad"

"Fine come with me"I grab her hand and pull her to the lab and show her the computer lets just say she was not in the best mood after that not that she was in a good mood before, but she's worst now

"This is bullshit where have you been all my life?"She asks

"Your mother never told me about you and stop the cursing for you'll get it" I say leading her to my office we walk in I sit behind the desk

"This is fucking stupid"I hear her mumble I get up and grab her arm not hard to hurt her, but firm and pull her out of the chair and swatted her four times

**End of Danny's POV**

**Roxy's POV**

Danny takes me to his office Will I think it's his I'm not sure I mumble "This is fucking stupid" I thought I said it quiet so he couldn't hear me, but I was wrong he got up and walked over to me and pulled me to the chair and swatted me a few times what does this guy think his doing I'm wearing a skirt here (Sorry I forgot to tell you all what she's wearing a jean skirt and a blank belly tank top with an open white lace shirt on top) "You sick son of a bi..."I could not finish he swatted me hard "If you don't stop I'll take you over my knee understand?"Danny asked "Look you answer me or the skirts coming up and get spanked" I have no choose it's bad enough I'm getting spanked five minutes after I meet my father there's no way I'm getting it with only my panties' I sigh and say and say: "Yes I understand"

"Good girl" he hugged me "Look Roxy I know I was not there for you, but if your mother would have told me I would have been there for time you need me, but Now that's how it's going to be. So what's your full name?

"Roxy Mae Messer or Swan or whatever"

"OK Roxy Mae I like that its cute. Now let's get out of here hm?"

I just nod and get up, then we walk out the door

"You're going to say sorry to Don young lady"Danny says strict I look at him sideways and say

"Yea right like that shit's happening"That was not smart of me to say Danny reached behind me and swatted me hard "OW Ok OK I'll say sorry"I say and rubbing my butt he smiled and tapped my head

**TBC**

**Review  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Danny's POV**

We walk out the office and go see Mac

"Hey Mac I'd like you to meet my daughter Roxy"

"Daughter?...Will it's nice to meet you young lady"

I hear Roxy mumble 'young lady bullshit' I nag her with my shoulder and glared at her

"It's nice to meet you to sir"Roxy say I smile and rub her back "Is Don still here Mac?"

"No Danny he left a few minutes ago"Mac says

"Ok... Is it cool if I bring Roxy to work with me tomorrow?" I saw her eyes widen and give me a dirty look

"Sure, but Roxy you need to have your hair all pulled back or wear a hat and don't touch anything OK?"

"Yea o..k"

"Thanks Boss...Come on honey"we started walking out I put my arm around her shoulder she pushed it off and turned her head to me

"Don't tell me you're going to start calling me those stupid names like honey, sweetie, sweetheart,"She says in a mucking tone I sigh and lead her to the subway we sit and after Five minutes of no talking I turn to her "We need to go over some rules. Rule 1. No smoking, Rule 2. No drinking, Rule 3. No lying, Rule 4. No talking back, Rule 5. Respect everyone, Rule 6. You will attend school every day, Rule 6. Stealing, or cheating and Rule 7. No cursing. If you curse your mouth will be washed out with soap if you break any other rules you will be grounded understand?"

"Yea yea I understand"I look at her strict and she adds "Sir" we get off the subway and start walking home I take off my jacket and give it to her "Thanks Danny"

"Why don't you call me Dad?" I smile at her hoping she will call me dad

**End of Danny's POV**

**Roxy's POV**

He wants me to call him Dad now! Hell no "How about if we wait on that"I say

"Ok that's fine I get it...We're here"Danny opened the door for me and we walked in I see a pool table and motorbike I drop my bag on the couch and follow him in the kitchen and hop on the counter sitting there look at Danny he pulls out a pizza box and puts it on the table "Grab a slice girl"Danny says I do what he says and grab a slice of pizza we go to the living room "What do you want to watch?"Danny asked

"I heard the Mets game from last night is replaying tonight when to watch?"

"You're a Mets fan?"

"Yea and the Jets...What you don't like the Mets?"

"No it's not that I'm a Mets and Jets fan"Danny smiled at me I look back to the Tv we finish the pizza and I fell asleep on Danny.

**TBC**

**Review  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Danny's POV**

I'm sitting here on the couch with my daughter she's sleeping on my lap right now I smile down at her rubbing my hand through her hair I pick her up and take her to the guess room and kiss her cheek before leaving the room and going to sleep myself a few hours later I heard crying and screaming coming for her room I get up and run to her room with my gun I bust in the room to see her with her knees to her chest and crying hard I walk to her and ask what happened "Was someone here?" she shook her head no I put my hand on her head and pulled her too me "Come on tell me what's wrong please"I kiss her head and she lets me I get her in my lap and cuddle her and kissing her head the whole time rocking her back and fornt after 15 minutes she stopped I looked at her and wiped her tears away and moved her hair away from her face and asked "You OK?" she only nodded yes I know she's lying, but don't call her on it I "Want some hot coco?" she smiled and nodded we got up and she grabbed my hand while we walked to the kitchen she hopped on the counter I started the water and turned to her "So want to tell me what happened?. Why y were you screaming?"she looked away and said: "Sorry 'bout that it was a bad dream that's all sorry I woke you" I fix the coco and sit it next to her and touch her leg and kiss her forehead "Its OK no big deal I promise" she smiled at me "Let's go sit on the couch and if you want you can tell me 'bout your dream kay" she nodded and jumped down grabbing her cup and walking with me we sat down and I wiped one arm around her should "Now 'bout that dream what was it about?" she sighed heavily and said

"My childhood"I saw tears falling down her face I reach out and wipe a few away and turn her head to me

"If you don't want to tell me that's OK honey...Oh sorry for calling you honey"

"Its OK Danny. And I'm fine I'll tell you...My stepdad beat me when I was a kid and that's what the dream was about" I look at her she tells me her step dad beat her as a child oh my god I feel sorry for her I warp her up in a big hug and kiss her head

"He will not hurt you any more babe I'll not let it happen I promise" She cuddled in my side and cried in my shirt I hold her tight and think to myself what happened to the smart ass girl I met today and we both fill asleep


	6. Chapter 6

**Roxy's POV**

I woke up from the sun shining in my eyes. I'm wiped up in Danny's arms his holding my tight I try to remember what happened last night. I feel Danny moving and watch him slowly open his eyes. He smiles at me "Good mornin Roxy"

"Morning"I say and look at him "What happened last night?"I ask he looked at me

"You don't remember?" I nodded no and look down at the floor I take me chin in his hand and says:

"You had a bad dream, then we talked for a few minutes and fall asleep"

I bite my lip and shank my head "I'm sorry for waking you up Danny I only have those dream once in awhile"

"That's OK...You want Breakfast?...I make a mean western omelet"

"Sounds great"I smile at him Danny gets up and gives me his hands to help me up when I took his hand he pulled me up and again wiped his arm around my shoulder Pulling me to his body and kissing my head "You know I like this side of you better then yesterday's"Danny Says and smiles down at me I just shank my head "OK mind if I ask you some questions Roxy?" I look up at Danny "Sure go for it"

"OK how long have you have you been smoking?"

"More, then three years"

"Three years?...That's a long time...You're going to quit no smoking it's one rule you know that?"

"I don't know if I can quit just like that"

"I'll help you quit I did it once before too I know it's hard, but you can do it"

"Can't you just let the smoking this go please?"

"No if I caught you smokin you'll get spanked I know you think you're too old for a spanking, but honey that's how it's going to be"

**End of Roxy's POV**

**Danny's POV**

"That's not fair" Roxy yelled 'there's the little girl I met yesterday' I think to myself and take off my glasses rubbing my eyes putting my glasses back on my face I sigh and get in front of her hoping this with help "Remember my rules young lady I believe it was Rulefour no talking back" I say strictly glaring at her she acting like a teenager rolls her eyes at me and I head her mumble, but can't make out what she said "What was that?" I wait and she says nothing "Roxy Mae Messer you answer me right now what did you say"I almost yell

"I said this is stupid OK happy now?"

"No no I'm not happy right now want to know why huh?...It's cause only a few minutes ago I had a sweet little girl in my arms who is now being a smart ass now just like when I first met her...Who if she doesn't stop I'm going to take her over my knee" her eyes softened right away and she bite her lip I have to say she looks petty cute right now, but I have to stand my ground on this, I can't be sucked into the puppy dog look.

"Sorry Danny It's just that it's been awhile for some one too act like they love me"

"I love you and I'll always love you"I kiss her head and start breakfast "Go take a shower food will be really by time you get out and dressed" I help her up, hug her, and swat her once she jumped and I say "You know you had that coming little girl"

"I know I know"She shook her head and walked in the bathroom


End file.
